


A Devil by Any Other Name

by Turtle_ier



Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Sapnap's at a halloween party, and the dude in the musketeer costume will NOT stop starring.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	A Devil by Any Other Name

The guy who looked like a single musketeer was staring at him from across the house, his head moving so that he could keep looking at Sapnap despite him avoiding eye contact. 

“Is he still looking at you?” Dream asked, his face hidden completely by the dumb, inflatable dinosaur costume he had decided to wear to Bad’s party, and Sapnap nodded at him even though he wasn't sure if he could see. 

“Yeah,” he said, “his hat isn't even good, it’s all floppy.”

“No one likes a floppy hat,” Dream said, and his dinosaur head brushed the horns on Sapnap’s head. 

He reached up to adjust the band keeping them in place, and he straightened the front of his suit again as if it made any difference to how hot he was feeling beneath his shirt. Skeppy had gotten a hold of the DJ system an hour or so ago after Bad went out to get more snacks, and the noise in the house had increased ten-fold, shaking the floor and echoing through the neighbourhood. Skeppy was dressed as a goldfish of all things, and Bad didn't seem to mind getting punch on his angel robes before he left. 

Sapnap wouldn't be surprised if the guy staring at him was drunk or something, because while Bad had intentionally not bought booze, he didn't say no to anyone bringing it for themselves. A woman dressed as a black cat went between the guy’s line of sight to Sapnap, and he turned his head to the left to look back at him. Sapnap turned away.

“Do you want me to say something?” Dream asked, feeding a straw through his costume, “I’ll just tell him to knock it off.”

“Nah,” Sapnap said, “It’s whatever. So long as he doesn't do anything.” 

“Uh-huh. Say different though and I'll sort it out.” 

Dream and Sapnap, drinks in hand, went through the archway to the living room, finding a corner to stand in with a few other people. 

“Do you know that guy?” Sapnap asked Wilbur, who made a shoddy impression of the tin man with his tin-foil hat and silver face paint.

The other man looked around, spotted the musketeer talking to someone else, and looked back at Sapnap with a raised metallic eyebrow. Before Sapnap could clarify, Wilbur was already talking. 

“He’s someone Bad knew from college,” he said, “Engineering, I think.”

“Cool,” Dream said, oblivious to what Wilbur was trying to imply in telling Sapnap about him.

“Yeah, he’s called George. Some of his mates were supposed to turn up too but blagged off. You know how it is.”

Sapnap could only assume what ‘blagged off’ meant, but he nodded along anyway, and Dream did too. His cup of cola was running lower and lower by the moment though – socialising for someone who didn't socialise was thirsty work – and he excused himself from his circle of friends to go back to the kitchen. He rubbed at his face as he moved, ignoring his red-tinted makeup in favour of satisfying the itch that had been there for the better part of an hour, and reached the kitchen island with all the drinks, snacks and abandoned paper crockery that anyone’s heart could desire. He picked up the opened bottle of coke from the counter and started to pour, but looked up as someone’s costume brushed against him.

“Oh, hey,” Sapnap said, for lack of much else to say.

It was the musketeer again, with a poorly drawn on moustache and a limp feather in his hat, and he glanced up at Sapnap in a way that told him that he definitely didn't realise that he was there too.

“Oh,” the guy, George, said, “Hey man. I like your costume.”

“Thanks,” he screwed the cap back on the bottle, “I like yours too. You the only musketeer here tonight?” 

“Unfortunately. I’ve rebranded myself as Spanish fighter, but it doesn't seem to be sticking.”

“No? I wouldn't have guessed.”

George rolled his eyes, “Yeah. No one knows how to appreciate an impromptu change of plans. Are you here just as a demon or…?”

Sapnap leaned his hip against the table, taking a drink as George talked and the atmosphere of the party washed over them. If George didn't have the shoddy facial hair, he might have been somewhat attractive, with his slight smile and glimmer of mischief behind the eyes, but Sapnap wasn't interested in something like that tonight, so he made no moves forward. 

“I’m kind of doing a joint costume with Bad. You know him?”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s holding this thing.”

“Uh-huh. I don't know if you’ve seen him, but he’s an angel. He disappeared though, so I’m a solo act for now.” 

“Huh,” George seemed to laugh, “Two group costumers with no group. Sucks, huh?”

“Yep. My friend Dream came as a dinosaur, he can hardly move in the thing.”

“Does he have to keep asking people to inflate the costume?”

“He would if the valve wasn't in such an, uhm, awkward place.”

George snickered into his drink, something that looked like sprite but Sapnap would never be able to tell if there was something else in it. He seemed sober though, like he was able to still look around and tell what was going on outside of his own little circle of friends. 

“Are you the driver?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah,” George refilled his drink with more sprite, but he popped one of the cherry halves with a little of their juice into his cup, staining it red, “and you?”

“No, but I’m still going to herd them all home.”

George chucked, and his lower lip was stained from the juice.

“Good luck.”

“I’ll need it. Good luck to you too.”

“Thanks. Uhm,” George seemed to pause, “It would be cool to get to know you.”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow and said, “yeah?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Am I… is it cool if I give you my number?” 

Leaning on the table again, Sapnap smiled and got out his phone. Opening up the contacts app and going to the ‘add contact’ button, he handed the phone over to George, who took it in his hands to add his number, pressing the screen with both thumbs. He handed it back over to Sapnap with a shy smile, his name at the top of the page reading ‘George :)’. 

“Do you know my name?” Sapnap asked, and George flushed, hiding behind the floppy brim of his hat.

“Uh, well, no.”

“It’s Sapnap.”

“An unusual name.” 

“Only for now. When you get to know me, it won't seem so strange. You might even like it more than ‘normal’ names.”

George leaned back a bit, his pink-tinted drink in one hand as he assessed Sapnap.

“How come?”

“Well,” Sapnap said, “Better the devil you know, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't do a fictober this year because I was working on a bigger, more in depth project, but I figured I'd do something in the spirit of things since I'm on a roll with writing this month. If there's any spelling/grammar mistakes, please know that it is 11pm and I wrote this in an hour. Yikes? 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! comments are brilliant, and kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated. 
> 
> As far as I'm currently aware, George and Sapnap are fine with fanfiction being written about them at this time, but if shipping content is considered incorrect by the creators in the future, or just fanfiction at all, this work will be deleted. The last thing I want to do is offend them or make them uncomfortable.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @turtle-ier  
> Find me on Twitter: @Turtle_ier


End file.
